Meridia Lyon
100px With dreams of starting her own heavy metal band one day, Meridia is here to show everyone she's more than just a pretty face! And hey, maybe you'll stay on her good side! She is wallpacapaca's 4th character on the Lab! Biography Personality Meridia is not someone you want to toy around with. She's loud and impatient, and someone who always gets what she wants. If you find yourself on her bad side, you best be watching out! She can be a bit overly ambitious at times, making this trait more of a detriment than a blessing, but knows when to dial it down. She speaks her mind, even when others try to shut her down. She's creative and unique in her self expression, giving off vibes of just being like every other starry eyed girl with big dreams, but is really a genius when it comes to all things punk and heavy metal. Meridia always gets what she wants, even if she has to play dirty to get it. Don't be fooled by her sassy and sweet exterior, for on the inside lies something far more cunning. Appearance As the daughter of the Merlion, Meridia is part of the mermaid family. Her upper body is similar to a humanoid, yet she has ears and a nose reminiscent of a lion. Her skin is a soft pink, and her hair is a hotter pink. It's long, and she ties it up in a half bun on the top of her head. Her hair also has some purple accents in it to match her tail. Her tail is a soft lavender with pink fins. History As a part of the mermaid family, Meridia was gifted with the gift of song at a very young age. She loved to sing along to her favourite songs, and by the ripe age of 5 knew she wanted to be a singer one day. As she grew older and learned of the different genres of music, she fell head over heels for the loud guitars and rebellious nature of the Heavy Metal genre. She started to train her voice in different ways, and eventually became so gifted at screamo that she barely remembers her voice from before. However, her father wasn't too keen on her new rebellious attitude towards life and music. He was the first to tell her that heavy metal wasn't real music, and that all she was doing was spitting on her family's name by pursuing this (which was an ironic statement given that her family is known for literally spitting on everything). She left her home at the age of 12 to find bigger and better possibilities for her music. She spent this time travelling the world and performing whenever and wherever she could. She briefly attended Monster High for a bit before learning of Flaunt High. She immediately transferred there, but was once again told that her style of music would never make her successful in life. However, instead of running away to find people who appreciate her music more, this time she stayed and vowed to show her teachers that screamo is here to stay! Relationships Family Father - The Merlion As a child, Meridia was very close to her father. She would joke around at how ridiculous his job in life was, and loved how appreciated her family was by the people of an entire nation! However, as she grew up and discovered what kind of music she wanted to pursue, a rift began in their relationship and they rarely talk anymore. Friends (Open for friends, as for RP to see if they work out) Romance Nathanael Terror TBA Enemies None, yet. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Meridia was created as a secret ship collaboration with Bigrika ** Her character was revealed on May 6th but the finished art wasn't revealed until May 7th (due to me not having my sketchbook on me when we did the reveal and then forgetting to send the pick because have I mentioned I'm very forgetful?) * She was also partially created as a celebration of 2018's MerMay (which honestly is the only reason I decided to make a mermaid type character for this byeeeeeeeee) * Despite her appearance that makes her look like a hybrid, Meridia is not one. Her monster parent is the Singaporean Merlion, which is a mix of a lion and a fish. She's as much a hybrid as someone who is the child of a chimera * Her name, Meridia Lyon alludes to many things about her monster origin, personality, and ambitions in life. ** The name Meridia is typically associated with being aggressive by nature, having low patience levels, and being creative, versatile, and independent. As well, it is also associated with leadership and lack of ability to play more subservient roles, and having large amounts of passion and ambition for anything they do. The name is also associated with being happiest in situations where one can be fully creative and expressive to who they are, and enjoy travel and meeting other people. Most of these traits can be found in Meridia. ** Meridia can also refer to the sea, as "Mer" is the French word for Ocean. It can also refer to the word "Meridian" which are imaginary lines that spread all across the earth and are use for geographical purposes, alluding to the fact Meridia enjoys travel and rarely stays in one spot long. ** Lyon is an alternate spelling of the word "Lion", to which Meridia is part ** It was a deliberate artistic choice of mine to not give Meridia a typically Singaporean name to be able to create a name with a meaning I, an English and French primary speaker, can understand and explain better. *** I also really just wanted to make a cute mermaid name but that's nOT IMPORTANT- Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Mermaid Category:Merlion Category:Females Category:Flaunt High Category:Spotlight